After a needle, such as a hypodermic needle, or a pen needle has been used for an injection, it is desirable to remove and store the needle in a safe container. A sharps container for storing needles, which is known in the art, includes an inner box member and an outer housing member. The box and the housing each have an aperture that is dimensioned to receive a hypodermic needle. The box and the housing are hingedly connected to each other so that in an open position the apertures of the box and the housing overlap and the needle may be inserted through both of the apertures to project into the box. After the needle has been inserted into the apertures, the box and the housing are moved with respect to each other, for example in a scissor motion, so that the needle is clipped. After being clipped, the needle drops into the box for storage and subsequent disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,242 to Butler discloses a device that, subsequent to insertion of a portion of a needle, heats at least a portion of the needle to approximately 1750° C., and then shears the needle, leaving a portion in the needle holder or hub. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,869 to Piva discloses a device that melts a portion of a blade or needle and cuts the stump of the blade or needle, leaving a portion of the blade or needle in the needle/blade holder or hub. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,309 to Germain discloses a device that holds a needle and its holder or hub by the needle stem, so that a user can twist the hub off of a syringe, or pull off the hub if the hub is friction-fitted on the syringe.
With each of these devices, however, a portion of the needle remains in the needle holder. Therefore, the potential for a needle-stick injury may remain. Additionally, the needle holder must be disposed of as medical waste, and cannot be recycled. Consequently, an improved medical needle removal device that removes the needle entirely is desirable. Storage of the removed needles is also desirable.